spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Saikou The Lewd King/Made up backstory for the Specimen
Bored. So I'll expand upon the Specimen's backstory. These will go from simply adding more details to completely making up stuff. wip Specimen This group of Specimen is known simply as "Specimen". It is the main group of Specimen and the only officially active one. Most of these Specimen are understood well enough to be released in the main Mansion to gather souls. Specimen 1 Specimen 1, also known as the Cardboard Cutout. First Specimen ever conceived by Mistress Spooky. Despite their aim at scariness, they are almost universally designed to be cute, lessening their effects drastically. A few instances of Specimen 1 were designed directly by GL Labs with an actually disturbing design. These were distributed without Mistress Spooky's direct approval. Though they possess cute appearances, all of the instances come with small integrated speakers, which produces a large noise when activated. Those ranges from simple computer-generated noises to sounds designed by our specialists at GL Labs to be frightening to trespassers. Success rates have increased dramatically since the inclusion of this feature. Despite Mistress Spooky's personality, she seems actually fully aware of the relatively low effectiveness of Specimen 1. The few interviews with living witnesses that have been conducted with her seem to imply some degree of emotional attachment to the prototype, including mild nostalgia. Specimen 2 Specimen 2, also known as the Slime Man, is our current instance of a Hydrocoagulant Specter of ink type. These specters are born from individuals who died from asphyxiation caused by the ingestion of a great quantity of liquid. The specter will then be bound to the liquid that caused their death. Their only method of interaction with the physical plane of the world is manipulating the liquid they are bound to. In order to facilitate the movements of Specimen 2 within the quarters of the mansion, several pouches of ink are to be kept under the floor of every room, in case the entity wishes to manifest itself. Thus, it will be able to cause the ink to resurface onto the floor in the form of puddles. While interaction with acid pools will destroy Specimen 2's body, it isn't able to harm the specter itself. Specters of this type are obsessed with the idea of drowning their victims using their liquid, absorbing their insides, and then violently tearing the body from the inside. Though the organs of the victim will be dissolved by the liquid itself, it is the soul of the specter that will inherit from the matter that was dissolved. Visitor number [ ] [ ] [ ] had qualifications towards becoming another Hydrocoagulant Specter, due to their repeated attempt at drinking large quantities of ink due to their thirstiness. Blood was supplied under the guise of wine in order to create our first ink/blood type hybrid. Unfortunately, the victim's soul had a romantic drive too strong to be turned into a mere specter and was instead reincarnated as a simple ghost. They were included as part of the army, although their romantic interests caused problems regarding authority. Specimen 3 Formerly known as Subject 5, Specimen 3, also known as the Centispider, is a hybrid of several types of arthropods, the most prominent being of spider and centipede. It was being developed in the now-defunct GL Lab Number 8 until lack of funding for the sake of sedatives caused the still untested animal to break free. Around 23 members of the personnel perished during this event, causing a massive relocation of all our remaining resources to the current version of the GL Lab. Since then, GL Lab Number 8 was moved to the mansion, still hosting Specimen 3. Specimen 3 has been heavily genetically modified to only bear destruction instinct towards any form of life (Except fellow Specimen), causing it to be an extremely aggressive and ruthless predator. While such a predator would be quickly extinct in the wild due to a great lack of concern regarding its own safety, it is, however, a perfect predator to hunt far weaker beings such as humans. Due to being an amalgam of so many different species of arthropods, its bite also contains several types of venom all concentrated into one liquid. This causes its bite to be extremely lethal to any beings bitten by it, which causes the majority of damage dealt by the Specimen. No known antidote exists at the moment. Specimen 3 seems to have inherited traits pushing it to seek to nest in holes in the ceiling of buildings. Since its introduction into the mansion, it has dug at least several kilometers worth of tunnels above the rooms. The true size of these tunnels is currently unknown. However, due to the creature still being considered in development, it has shown several unstable behaviors. Most notably, it has the habit of retreating for a few seconds after every successful bite. This causes its damage potential to be significantly lower than intended. Specimen 4 Specimen 4, also known as Ringu, is a female Emphatic Ghost of Japanese origin. Unlike Specters, Ghosts are known to keep their personality and intelligence from their past lives, giving the illusion of the entity being still alive to some observers. However, Emphatic Ghosts are notably more emotionally driven than regular ghosts, as most of their behavior is dictated by the emotion or desire that created them in the first place. As such, while they can communicate with others, their conversation skills are poor and limited to expressing their desires. This instance was found in a Japanese School where several students have been reported to have disappeared. Upon further research, it has been discovered that the school in question existed as far back as the 14th century, with it having known ties to a local cannibalistic cult. Possibly due to this, Specimen 4 has a strong desire to devour her targets, whether whole or through ripping them into several parts. For unknown reasons as of yet, Specimen 4 appears unable to manifest itself in broad daylight, it instead waits for night to come in order to become active. This effect appears to only be visual, however, as the Specimen can be "fooled" by flooding an area with bright light or inversely, by hiding any light source from it. Thus, it is possible to keep Specimen 4 active all day by preventing any access to any light source. Much like other ghosts of its type, Specimen 4 is naturally attracted to the area it was the closest to when alive. In order to contain it, part of the school it was originally found in was relocated to the Mansion, keeping Specimen 4 contained in it. Specimen 5 Specimen 5, also known as Bab, is an organic entity of unknown nature. It is humanoid in shape and is covered in a skin-like substance, although Specimen 5 lacks several details of the usual human anatomy, including fingers, a face, toes and all orifices usually present on the body of a human. Its legs end in a hoove-like shape and its right arm is attached to a large and sharp object, resembling a sword. While this "sword" is covered in flesh, x-rays have shown that metal of an unknown type makes up most of the object. Specimen 5 does not appear to be capable of communication, although its behavior has shown signs of sapience. Upon seeing any human, Specimen 5 will give chase and attempt to terminate the target using its "sword". Specimen 5 has shown advanced knowledge of human anatomy, with most of its blows being aimed at vital organs. Once the target has been incapacitated, Specimen 5 will touch the target, causing it to vanish. No bodies have ever been found following a termination by Specimen 5. Specimen 5 also produces a mental effect on anyone near it. The strength of this effect depends on the target's mental strength. Weak-willed or mentally ill targets will have their minds completely overwhelmed before it and will be instantly incapacitated. Generally mentally healthy targets with an average will won't collapse immediately, instead, they will be attacked by strong visual hallucinations regarding their surroundings. Exceptionally strong-willed individuals may be completely immune to Specimen 5's mental effects. While Specimen 5 does not require regular sustenance like food or water, it seems to require particularly violent human deaths in its surroundings in order to be active. While murders specifically dedicated to it are the most effective, any brutal deaths will work toward its sustenance. If no deaths have occurred around it for too long, it will fall into a motionless and limp state. Specimen 5 was originally found in its motionless state in the church of a small abandoned town. Although this town appeared to be a regular town at first, investigations lead to the discovery of an extended and rusty basement found under the church. This basement had several decomposed human corpses found on "altars", seemingly dedicated to an entity called "Mother". Several minor entities were also discovered here. The few remaining notes from the inhabitants of the village imply that a ceremonial sacrifice went wrong. The lack of notes following these implies that the abandonment of the village happened right after this event. Originally, Specimen 5 would also make the target's soul vanish upon contact. This made the Specimen wholly ineffective in the gathering of ghosts. On top of the relative ease of its containment, Specimen 5 was shelved in order to avoid loss of potential soldiers. Several years later, in an unrelated containment breach, Specimen 5 managed to terminate several staff members. However, unexpectedly, about 50% of its victims kept their souls upon dying, letting them become ghosts. This change in Specimen 5's behavior was kept even after it was re-contained and temporarily re-released for tests. As a result of this, Specimen 5 was re-introduced to the Mansion and has remained so to this day. Specimen 6 Specimen 6, also known as the Merchant, is a life-sized animated wooden puppet. It is taller than the average man, hairless, and welding a needle-like object. Its body is connected to several vertical strings, which seem to control it. The strings vanishes a few meters above the Specimen, making their source unknown. Specimen 6 possesses vision-based movements. This means that it is unable to properly move when within its target's line of sight. This line of sight cannot be broken by obstacles between the target or the Specimen, including eyelids. Note that this restriction only applies to its current target. Other beings or Specimen not targeted by the Specimen won't prevent it from moving. In the case of Specimen 6, it will stay completely still as long as it is observed. When unobserved for more than a second, it will "jump" into the ceiling and appear behind the target, stabbing them in the process. Despite this weakness, Specimen 6 can still stab and damage those who attempt to approach when observed. When a target has been incapacitated, Specimen 6 will proceed to skin and disembowel its victims, before replacing their skin with tissue and their insides with wool. All targets inevitably die from it. Specimen 6 will then usually keep the deceased target with it, treating it like a doll or puppet. Although its behavior is extremely hostile, it does possess intelligence, despite its inability to talk. It has communicated with GL Labs staff members with the use of handwritten letters. An "alliance" was created with Specimen 6, allowing it to kill as many Visitors as possible while staying in the Mansion and not killing staff members. It is also through these letters that most of the history of Specimen 6 was revealed to GL Labs, as the village where it was found was completely flooded. It claims to have been a merchant in a small middle-age village. It sold puppets made out of murdered humans (assumed to be in the same process it uses to eliminate targets in its current form) to children there. Although its commerce was successful, it soon attracted the ire and jealousy of its fellow merchants due to its success. Fearing that this jealousy would turn violent, Specimen 6 made a pact with an unknown deity in order to reincarnate it as one of Specimen 6's doll in case of death. This fear was well-founded, as Specimen 6 eventually drowned, trying to save its possessions that were thrown into the river by the jealous merchants. While Specimen 6 was indeed reincarnated as one of its dolls, it was also forced to "act" just like a doll by the deity, rendering it unable to move when observed by humans. This curse seems to have partially faded away over the years however, as Specimen 6 has shown the ability to overpower it when observed for too long, allowing it to move once. Specimen 7 Specimen 7, also known as Artifact 1, is an old-fashioned grandfather clock possessing supernatural qualities. When it isn't operational, Specimen 7 has no effect whatsoever on surrounding victims and you do not recognize the bodies in the water. It is only effective when activated. In its active state, Specimen 7 will overwrite all five senses of any humans suffering from mental issues within a 5 meters radius (This radius is commonly known as the "Threshold of Consciousness") and begin a procedure known as "Procedure Thaumiel". Procedure Thaumiel begins with the target(s) witnessing the apparition of an entity (Specimen 7-A). This entity does not exist in the physical world and seems to be a construct of the targets' mind. The appearance of Specimen 7-A varies based on the individual observing it, although it will always appear under a form that the individual find comforting. Specimen 7-A will act in a friendly, helpful, yet cryptic manner to the targets. It will then guide the targets through several (equally mind-constructed as the entity itself) rooms. These rooms' appearance and number vary based on the target's personality. Each of them represents a part of the target's personality. In each of them, Specimen 7-A will give the target cryptic pieces of advice regarding each part of the target's personality. These pieces of advice are often related to Jungian Psychology. After each room has been visited, the targets will see themselves will be led to a final, particularly blood-stained door. At this point, Specimen 7-A will stop following the target and warn them about the adverse effects of meeting one's "shadow". Entering this door will make the target proceed to the second phase of Procedure Thaumiel. Upon entering this "door", the target will suddenly become extremely agitated and will begin to flee from a non-existent being. This entity (Specimen 7-B) vary in shape and behavior based on the target's personality and fears, but it will invariably be hostile and attempt to terminate the target. The most common appearance of Specimen 7-B is that of a wall of flesh slowly moving towards the target. As Specimen 7-B is the only part of Specimen 7 which can actually damage and terminate a target, it is often treated as "Specimen 7 proper" and is commonly what's referred to when the term "Specimen 7" is used. The final part of the Thaumiel Procedure depends on the outcome of the confrontation between the target and Specimen 7-B. Should the target fail to escape Specimen 7-B and "succumb" to it, they will suddenly collapse and all signs of life will be gone. The cause of death is currently unknown but speculated to be a complete cerebral shutdown. On the other hand, should the target escape Specimen 7-B, all effects that Specimen 7 had on them will cease and they will gain back their senses. Although the effect is slight, targets have reported that the mental issues plaguing them have lessened by the end of Procedure Thaumiel. It is theorized that repeated exposure to Specimen 7 may completely erase such issues if the target survives all the exposures. Specimen 7 was recovered from a psychiatric asylum where every inhabitant had previously died under unknown circumstances. Several papers regarding the nature and use of Specimen were found in the quarters of Doctor NAME, one of the employees of the asylum and the presumed creator of Specimen 7. According to those papers, Specimen 7 was created in order to cure mental illnesses. By making the targets face their own issues and "defeating" them, Doctor NAME hoped to help all the patients of the asylum. Those too weak to deal with their issues would die. Although initially successful, unknown circumstances led to every individual in the asylum to die from Specimen 7. The most likely possibility is that the massive carnage caused by Specimen 7 caused all sane individuals within the asylum to develop mental issues and eventually die against Specimen 7. Specimen 8 Specimen 8, also known as the Deer Lord, is an unusual animal Specter. It is composed of hundreds of souls of deceased deer into one single entity. This entity represents itself as the floating upper torso of a bottom jaw-less deer animal wearing a cloak. Under this cloak lies several human-like faces screaming. As expected of a Specter, all parts of it are non-corporeal. It will also constantly produce a ring of darkness around itself. When spotting a human, it will give chase automatically. Humans targeted by it will be affected by a slight perceptive effect where their vision will be covered by a slight static, similar to those found in TVs. This perceptive effect gets stronger when the Specimen actually harms the target, as they will be overwhelmed by visual hallucinations of Specimen 8's face and of words said by Specimen 8 itself. Once the target has been incapacitated, Specimen 8 will proceed to absorb the target in its mantle. Contact with the target will be lost now, although the testimonies from the ghosts that results from this event described that the Specimen will take them to a red forest with an immense version of Specimen 8 waiting for them at the end of it. They will then be forced to walk inside its cloak. While most targets end with their souls intact, a select few will have the entirety of their being absorbed by the Specimen, with no trace of them left. The criteria behind this choice is unknown. Specimen 8 possesses a limited amount of intelligence, being able to speak despite its lack of jaw, although it isn't interested in communication and seems to only encourage its targets to let itself be absorbed by it. more Specimen 10 Specimen 10, also known as the Leech or the Thing, is an extraterrestrial being found near the crash site of an unknown craft near the coastline of Greenland. It is an amorphous pile of flesh resembling a human's. Its form varies with its needs and on the current host. In a resting state, it is an utterly formless lump of flesh with no distinctive feature. However, it will assume a leech-like form when it is too far away from its target. This form seems to require far more energy than its normal state, as such it will only assume it when deemed necessary. Specimen 10's most notable feature is its parasitic behavior. When a human is spotted, it will violently attempt to infect them with its flesh. It seems to mostly target the head in an attempt to affect the eyes and brain. A fully infected victim will have their head completely overtaken by Specimen 10. From that point on, the victim's consciousness will have been completely overwritten by the parasite. The next step depends on the current situation. Normal procedures will lead to the complete absorption of the body, increasing Specimen 10's mass. It is then able to split itself into another instance of Specimen 10. However, if multiple possible preys are nearby, Specimen 10 will instead use its control of the host to chase all the preys of the area. This state often has the original victim almost completely absorbed, with legs being the only part remaining as to help with movements. Though it is able to infect non-human creatures, it uses a completely different method of infection than with humans. Specimen 10 will invade any possible orifices and fills up the victim completely. From there, it will gradually absorb and replace every internal organ of the infected animal except the brain. This form of infection appears to be used primarily for stealth rather than feeding. Once a proper human host is nearby, it will violently burst out of the animal's body, killing it in the process. Despite its purely animalistic behavior, early studies revealed Specimen 10 to be fully sapient. Its intelligence is expected to surpass human intelligence by far. Alongside DNA analysis showing a striking resemblance to human DNA, it is currently theorized that Specimen 10 is an extremely evolved and genetically modified human-like species. Research of the crashed craft revealed that most of its technology is compatible with Specimen 10's anatomy. Despite most of the machinery being broken beyond repair, a single message consisting of a massive repetition of two symbols was found (transcribed using 1s and 0s here for simplicity sake). Monsters The classification "Monster" is a currently informal name for the supernatural beings found in the recently discovered "Karamari Hospital" branch of the Mansion. They are classified as such while waiting for an official Specimen classification. Monster 1 Monster 1. Common name: Police Officer. Type: Passive Total Fatalities: 23 Method: Bludgeoning Monster 1 is a Viral Undead of unknown origins. As with all Viral Undeads, Monster 1 was created from a human infected by an unknown virus, causing the host to biologically die while still maintaining most of its functions, including locomotion. When communications with the Hospital were first cut. Monster 1 was one of the first to investigate the Hospital. The specifics are unknown, but it appears that the individual was overtaken by a Virus, possibly Artifact NUMBER, and turned into Monster 1. Their skin mutated into a green substance, most of their facial orifices were covered up and their hands have been swollen to a degree where no parts of their hands are visible anymore. In its current state, the intelligence of Monster 1 has degraded to a near-mindless state. It will place itself in front of the closest door and wait for a stimulus, which usually manifests itself in the form of what it perceives as an intruder. When it spots a target which fits its description of "intruder", Monster 1 will enter an active state and will attempt to bludgeon its target until all vital signs cease. Despite strong combat capabilities, Monster 1 was determined to be too slow and unresponsive to targets to be worth deploying in the Mansion yet. It is currently still being held in an unused part of the Hospital. Monster 5 Monster 5. Common name: Ghost Cow. Type: Active Total Fatalities: 237 Method: Brain Consumption Monster 5 is a yet to be identified bovine entity. Despite its common name referring to it as a "Ghost", it does not share enough characteristics with our classical definition of "Ghost" to be qualified as one. Although it possesses the ability to phase through solid matter at will, Monster 5 is still mainly a physical and biological construct. The animal itself has no skin, baring its muscles, has all of its four limbs broken and has lost all of the tissues covering its teeth, barring them to the air. Additionally, Monster 5 seems to suffer from an advanced state of Bovine spongiform encephalopathy, also known as "Mad Cow Disease". The entity possesses high-level reality-altering abilities and minor mind-altering abilities. Its first recorded appearance was in an otherwise non-existent room in the Isolation Room. It has shown the ability to manifest this room at will within the Mansion. It has also caused an anomalous room known as the Deformity Wing to manifest in the Hospital following its discovery. This room is covered in flesh and has no known end. Monster 5 has also shown the ability to instantly teleport from one spot to another. This appears to be its main mean of locomotion. Targets subjected to its presence have reported a reduced line of sight and field of view. Direct observation of Monster 5 has caused temporary blindness in the form of rapid flashes of red all over the target's vision. These effects are theorized to be caused by mind-affecting powers, as noted above. Despite appearing deep within the Hospital, Monster 5 was not mentioned anywhere in the archives of the establishment. It is thus believed that it has no connections to the Hospital itself and is simply another supernatural entity attracted to the events of the Hospital. Monster 6 Monster 6. Common name: Bekka. Type: Passive Total Fatalities: 159 Method: Disembowelment Monster 6 is a female Traumatic Ghost of American origin. Distinct from Emphatic Ghosts, Traumatic Ghosts are born from an extreme amount of pain, be it physical or mental, inflicted upon death. They are much closer to Specters than their brethren and possesses extremely limited intelligence. Monster 6 appears to be one of the earliest victims of the Hospital. According to logs found in the Hospital, a woman was scheduled to give birth in the establishment. As the baby was in the process of being given birth to, one of the doctors who was part of the operation reportedly ripped the baby out of the patient with sheer strength and proceeded to disembowel her with his bare hands. Due to the sudden superhuman strength manifested by the affected individual at the time, no one present at the scene was able to stop this act. The patient was declared dead as soon as the authorities could assess her state, and the doctor responsible for this was arrested shortly following this. In the weeks following this, all the staff members involved in this incident were found disemboweled near the exit of the rooms they were last reported in. Notably, all the corpses were found in the Hospital. Monster 6 lacks the capacity to manifest freely like most ghosts do. Instead, it must "possesses" a specific room that it will manifest in. If a target approaches the exit of this room, Monster 6 will be able to temporarily create a body that will attempt to attack the target, before dissipating. As its energy runs out fast, the body will only be able to exist for a few seconds before Monster 6 has to possess another room. It appears that this weakness was used to contain Monster 6 before its discovery, by forcing it to possess an extremely large room in the basement of the Hospital, where it will be almost impossible for the Specimen to attack anyone entering it nor for it to escape the basement. When the Hospital was first discovered, Monster 6 had accumulated enough energy to allow it to create a long-lasting body when released in the Mansion as an experiment. However, it appeared to have lost this energy over time and has reverted to its previous hunting method after the Great Renovation. Monster 7 Monster 7. Common name: Red Chair Type: Passive Total Fatalities: Unknown Method: Unknown Monster 7 refers to a specific red chair found within the Hospital. Its current nature is unknown, so are a majority of its effects. The object itself displays no supernatural qualities Unknown Specimen The classification "Unknown Specimen" refers to currently uncontained and unstudied entities that have nevertheless manifested within the Mansion. They are considered highly dangerous, even to the staff of GL Labs. Some of them have apparently been deliberately released into the Mansion by Mistress Spooky herself, for unknown reasons. Unknown Specimen 1 WARNING. SPECIMEN WITH UNKNOWN CHARACTERISTICS HAS APPEARED WITHIN THE MANSION. ALL PERSONEL IS TO BE WARY OF ANY SUPERNATURAL HAPPENINGS NOT LISTED WITHIN THE KNOWN SPECIMEN. ENTERING IN CONTACT WITH THE UNKNOWN SPECIMEN WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE TERMINATION. Unknown Specimen 1. Common name: White Face Type: Active Total Fatalities: Unknown Method: Asphyxiation Specimen has shown shapeshifting abilities. Most common appearance is that of a pixelated floating white face with no eyes in its socket. It appears to have a scar coming from its left socket going down. Entities with similar features are to be identified as a form of Unknown Specimen 1. Behavior of Unknown Specimen 1 is unpredictable and erratic, though it seems invariably hostile towards humans. Escape from Unknown Specimen 1 once targeted by it has proven impossible without the Specimen's consent. Despite its hostility, the Specimen has shown levels of sapience on par with a human's. It displays sadism at chasing its victims and seems to prioritize the chase over actually catching its victim. Though the Specimen may attack directly, its main method of killing off its victims seems to be tormenting them until self-termination, mostly by using a noose. Occasionally, a victim may be able to survive a seemingly lethal encounter with the Specimen. The first reports of Unknown Specimen 1 activities depicted it interacting with Mistress Spooky on generally friendly terms. Following these events, sightings of the Specimen within the mansion have sky-rocketed. Interviews with Mistress Spooky proved inconclusive due to her refusal of answer questions regarding the nature of Unknown Specimen 1. Specimen has shown extremely high levels of reality affecting powers. Scales of Unknown Specimen 1's powers have been estimated to go beyond the observable universe. Monitoring of its behavior to prevent irreversible damage to our reality has been attempted, however, most attempts were put to an end by Unknown Specimen 1's attacks towards the labs. No current technology is able to contain Unknown Specimen 1. The future of GL Labs is uncertain with the Specimen still active. Unknown Specimen 3 WARNING. SPECIMEN WITH UNKNOWN CHARACTERISTICS HAS APPEARED WITHIN THE MANSION. ALL PERSONEL IS TO BE WARY OF ANY SUPERNATURAL HAPPENINGS NOT LISTED WITHIN THE KNOWN SPECIMEN. ENTERING IN CONTACT WITH THE UNKNOWN SPECIMEN WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE TERMINATION. Unknown Specimen 3. Common name: Spooper. Type: Passive Total Fatalities: 223+ Method: Caustic Air Common appearance is that of small human children wearing a bag with two holes for eyes. Capable of teleportation. Always attempt to block attempts at escaping it. Non-essential personnel members are to end their lives if faced with Unknown Specimen 3. Essential personnel members are to attack Unknown Specimen 3 until it disappears. Unknown Specimen 3 will reappear after several minutes, having taken damage. The process will repeat until Unknown Specimen 3 has been escaped from. If not escaped from after the Specimen has taken lethal damage, self-termination is required. Unkown Specimen 3 has shown first signs of activity within the mansion following the discovery of an unnaturally placed patch of desert, within the middle of COUNTRY. Research of local history discovered the existence of a small village of around 200 inhabitants several years ago. The patch of desertification is notable for its extremely caustic air. Any living beings entering this area will be infected by an unknown entity and slowly rots from the inside. The area has been completely sealed off from the outside world following its discovery. First witnesses of Unknown Specimen 3 were reported a few days following the event. The only non-sand matter found in this patch of desertification before the sealing was a rusty plane of metal, with engravings all over it. The message on it appears to be similar to English, albeit a far different dialect than modern or past English. An approximate translation of this message appears here. Unknown Specimen 5 WARNING. SPECIMEN WITH UNKNOWN CHARACTERISTICS HAS APPEARED WITHIN THE MANSION. ALL PERSONEL IS TO BE WARY OF ANY SUPERNATURAL HAPPENINGS NOT LISTED WITHIN THE KNOWN SPECIMEN. ENTERING IN CONTACT WITH THE UNKNOWN SPECIMEN WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE TERMINATION. Unknown Specimen 5. Common name: Lisa. Type: Active Total Fatalities: 219 Method: Unknown Common appearance is that of a tall woman with grey hair with her head rapidly contorting in every direction. Possibly ghost/specter. Can affect space to a great extent. Unknown Specimen 5 is not always visible nor detectable. Unknown Specimen 5 possesses vision-based movement, much like Specimen 6. Possibly other abilities include mind-affecting ones and a limited control over matter. Unknown Specimen 5's chasing behavior is currently unknown. It appears to be able to observe specific individuals for long period of time before attempting an attack. Those targeted by Unknown Specimen 5 will disappear for outside viewers, alongside any attempt at communication. Testimonies from the few survivors mention their vision turning red before the attack, alongside a distant sound described as "gurgling". Unknown Specimen 5 seems to be intelligent and communicates through the use of notes, often attached to extremely degraded instances of Specimen 1. When attacking, Unknown Specimen 5 loops space around it and its target, preventing an easy escape for her target and preventing outside interventions unless it allows it to happen. Targets who manage escape it will reappear a considerable distance from where they were first attacks. Targets who perishes permanently disappear. It is unknown how Unknown Specimen 5 disposes of its targets. Unknown Specimen 5 was first officially identified a few weeks following the appearance of Unknown Specimen 1. Several unexplained disappearances noted during this timeframe were attributed to Unknown Specimen 5 once more of its abilities were understood. It is unknown if the two Specimen have any links, and Mistress Spooky remains unhelpful in this regard. No way of containing Unknown Specimen 5 has been found. It manifests at random interval, claiming to have been observing its target for "a while now", implying that it is able to remain undetected by GL Labs for an indefinite amount of time. As it targets both Visitors and Staff Members of GL Labs, priority towards its containing is considered to be high. Minor Specimen Minor Specimen are a subgroup of the usual Specimen classification and covers Specimen who have not been officially applied to the Mansion yet, although some of them are still present in it as a temporary containment procedure. It also includes Specimen who are not large enough threat on their own but are still kept in containment by GL Labs. Artifacts Artifacts are objects possessing supernatural qualities currently held by GL Labs. Some of said objects are also classified as Specimen, due to their ability to autonomously kill victims. Do note that Specimen who are capable of fully automated movement do not qualify as artifacts, even if their composition is artificial. Artifact 1 Object Type: Clock Current Location: Specimen 7's containment room Artifact identification for Specimen 7. An old-fashioned grandfather clock which can affect one's mind if it is activated in presence of individuals with mental issues. See Specimen 7's profile for more in-depth descriptions of the effects of Artifact 1. Artifact 2 Object Type: Mansion Current Location: Specimen 12's containment room Artifact identification for Specimen 12. A shapeshifting mansion haunted by a Poltergeist and that is able to possess humans. See Specimen 12's profile for more in-depth descriptions of the abilities of Artifact 2. Artifact 3 Object Type: Axe Current Location: In Specimen 14's possession Axe used by Specimen 14 when they were human and that is still used to this day. Due to having killed Specimen 9, this axe is currently being classified as an Artifact due to the high possibility of it keeping some of Specimen 9's essence in it. As it is being actively used by Specimen 14 as a weapon, studying it is currently unfeasible. Artifact 4 Object Type: Biological mass Current Location: Karamari Hospital Artifact 4, commonly known as the "Virus", is a gigantic biological mass originally found in the Karamari Hospital. Despite being made out of living tissues, Artifact 4 doesn't respect the criteria for being considered "living" and is thus considered an object. Once placed somewhere, it will grow large enough in order to make crossing the room unfeasible for a human. It doesn't need any nutrients and seems to grow matter out of thin air. Artifact 5 Object Type: Chair Current Location: Karamari Hospital Artifact identification for Monster 7. It is a red chair capable of a variety of anomalous effects when a human sits on it. See Monster 7's profile for more in-depth descriptions of Artifact 5's effects. Artifact 6 Object Type: Sword Current Location: Endless Entrance of the Mansion A sword originally found in a painting of the Karamri Hospital. Despite its rusted look, Artifact 6 is exceptionally proficient at harming and killing Specimen, especially Monsters. A few hits from Artifact 6 will temporarily destroy any Monster. As a side effect, it also produces smoke and ignites in a purple flame when swung. The history behind its creation, its link to the Hospital and how it was embedded inside a painting remains unknown for now, but it is speculated to be linked to Minor Specimen []. REDACTED This file is only allowed to be accessed by high ranking GL Labs. Any low-ranking staff and non-humans are not allowed to view this document. Category:Blog posts